1. Field
The present invention relates to a flat panel display apparatus and an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to a flat panel display apparatus, which is manufactured at low material cost and in a simplified process, and an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a display apparatus which includes pixel electrodes, counter electrodes, and organic light emission layers formed between the pixel electrodes and the counter electrodes. When a voltage is applied to the pixel electrodes and the counter electrodes, holes injected from the pixel electrodes are combined with electrons injected from the counter electrodes in the organic light emission layers and then become extinct, thereby forming excitations. Therefore, the organic light emission layers emit light due to energy transmitted from the excitations to the organic light emission layers so as to realize an image.
A flat panel display apparatus including such an organic light-emitting display apparatus generally encapsulates a display unit including an organic light-emitting device using a glass encapsulation substrate.
However, since the glass encapsulation substrate is to maintain a thickness to some degree to endure external stress in a manufacturing process of a display apparatus, the glass encapsulation substrate is not used to manufacture a flat panel display apparatus.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus is deteriorated by penetration of external oxygen and moisture. In order to solve this problem, the organic light-emitting device is encapsulated using an inorganic sealant such as frit. However, since such a frit encapsulation structure requires a high temperature bonding process to harden frit, the frit encapsulation structure damages the organic light-emitting device and requires a large amount of time to radiate a laser. Therefore, the frit encapsulation structure is not appropriate for a large area and its strength deteriorates.